No 'Cause Yes
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "Kau bertindak seperti ini hanya karena aku dekat dengan pemuda Sabaku itu? Oh, jangan seperti itu, Sasuke. Kau membuatku tertawa. Aku semakin menyukaimu," NaruSasu, fict for N.S Day 2010, sho-ai, AU. Long live N.S!


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Alternative Universe, Boys Love. Don't like, don't read!**

**\(^o^) /**

Mata oniks itu melihat dua sosok pemuda yang dikenalnya. Sejenak, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan mengamati kejadian yang saat ini sedang berlangsung. Pandangan datarnya berubah menjadi pandangan yang mengartikan kekesalan. Dan yang menjadi penyebabnya adalah sosok si pemuda _blonde_ dan pemuda bertato 'ai' di keningnya.

Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa cemburu seperti sekarang ini? Disebut langka? Tak juga. Itu terjadi ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang. Biru dan oniks. Ya, dalam sekejap hati sang Uchiha dapat jatuh seketika.

Mata oniks Sasuke terus mengamati mereka dari jarak yang bisa dibilang lumayan jauh. Pembicaraan yang tak terdengar oleh Sasuke semakin membuatnya jengkel. Mulut yang terus bergerak tanpa suara dan munculnya tawa.

Sebuah tawa khas milik'nya' bukan hanya untuk Sasuke seorang, tapi juga untuk orang lain. Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang, rasa kejutlah yang tersirat di wajah porselen Sasuke. Senyum hangat dari sang pemuda pirang dilemparkan'nya', tepat ke arah Sasuke berdiri tadi. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kedua mata oniks yang menyiratkan kejengkelan. Kenapa? Karena sang pemuda raven sudah terlanjur cemburu pada si pirang.

* * *

**~No 'Cause Yes~**

**_Special Fict for N.S a.k.a NaruSasu Day 2010_**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

Sudah ketiga kalinya Sasuke melihat kejadian ini. Kejadian di mana putra tunggal Namikaze bersama dengan pemuda Sabaku, Gaara. Naruto dan Gaara hanya berbicara tak lebih. Hal biasa yang dilakukan orang-orang, tapi bagi Sasuke tidak. Perasaan Sasuke berkata lain dan jawabannya adalah rasa cemburu. Kecemburuan di saat Sasuke melihat Naruto bersama orang lain. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak suka dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dua pemuda itu.

Refleks, Naruto yang melihatnya segera bergerak menyusul Uchiha bungsu. "H-Hei, 'Suke!" teriaknya keras. Orang yang merasa dipanggil tak menghiraukannya. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Dan dalam pikirannya, ia pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Sasuke, oh, Sasuke.

"'Suke! _Stop!_"

"..."

"Berhenti, _My princess!_" pintanya seraya menarik lengan putih susu itu. Dan mereka bertemu pandang. "Mau apa kau?" geram Sasuke bertanya. Dan nada suara miliknya tertahan oleh sesuatu. Sesak, begitu sesak.

"Tidak. Kau tadi langsung pergi. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, 'Suke." Sentuhan tangan Naruto menyentuh pipi kenyal Sasuke.

"Jangan pegang! Urusi saja si Sabaku itu!" Sasuke menepis pelan tangan Naruto. Sirat ketidakpercayan langsung terukir di wajah tan pemuda pirang. "Cih! Tak usah mengejarku! Kau sudah punya Gaara, idiot!"

"Gaara? Ahahaha... Kau pasti bercanda, 'Suke. Aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Kau pikir aku dengan Gaara... I-itu lucu," Naruto terkekeh.

"Tak ada yang lucu,"

"Kau bertindak seperti ini hanya karena aku dekat dengan pemuda Sabaku itu? Oh, jangan seperti itu, Sasuke. Kau membuatku tertawa. Aku semakin menyukaimu,"

"Kau melantur," desis Sasuke kesal.

"_No!_ Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tak menyadarinya apa?"

"Aku mau pulang,"

"Oh? Biar kuantar kau pulang, 'ttebayo."

"Tak perlu. Kau pulang saja sana,"

"Hei, kau mengusirku, 'Suke? Teganya. Kau tega sekali padaku,"

"Baka! Aku tak peduli," Kedua mata oniks itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Benarkah itu, 'Suke?"

"..."

"...Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Gaara, 'Suke? Bagaimana jika aku sebenarnya menyukai dan mencintai dia, 'Suke? Bagaima-"

"_Stop it!_ Kau tak perlu melanjutkannya lagi. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!"

"...kau menyukaiku." Naruto menyeringai lebar.

_"No!"_

"Kau cemburu padaku,"

_"Shut up_, Dobe!"

"Dan kau mencintaiku, 'Suke." Senyuman kecil itu berubah menjadi cengiran lebar bersamaan dengan ucapan terakhir Naruto.

"Aku sama sekali tidak-"

_"Yes, __'Suke_. Jangan malu-malu. Oke, ayo kuantar kau pulang, 'Suke-ku."

"Che."

Tak menolak saat tangan pemuda pirang menarik lengan Sasuke. Iya ataupun tidak, pasti jawaban yang ada di dalam hati sang Uchiha adalah 'ya'. Ya, karena ia menyukai Naruto. Ya, karena ia cemburu. Dan ya, karena ia mencintai pemuda pirang itu. Sampai kapanpun, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak akan bisa berbohong di depan Namikaze Naruto.

"Hei, kau tahu, Sasuke. Antara ucapan dan kata hatimu itu berbeda," Naruto menatap kedua mata oniks Sasuke. "Sama-sama berucap sebaliknya. Hehehe..."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, menatap kedua bola mata biru Naruto yang menjerumuskannya dalam jurang percintaan. Dan hanya Naruto-lah yang dapat menjatuhkan Sasuke. Menjatuhkan hati Sasuke untuk mencintai dirinya.

**_Happy N.S**** Day 2010_**

**\(^o^)/**

**_****All Hail SasuNaru_**

**Und**

**_Long Live NaruSasu_**

**...END...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
